Amelia
by Sir Davis of Hyrum
Summary: What happens when I little sister's big daddy dies and she is taken by someone that doesn't want to kill her? (First story, feedback appreciated) rated K13 because it's Bioshock, I own OC's that's it
1. Chapter 1

Rapture had become the opposite of its namesake, a city stuck at the bottom of the ocean with only monsters infesting its dripping tunnels. A splicer runs through one dark tunnel, the worst fear of any splicer chasing him a big sister. He ducks around the corner and looks back thinking he lost her just to turn around and come face to face to her. He barely has enough time before the sword like syringe goes through his head

 **Amelia's POV**

Disgusting splicer, coming into my territory! How dare he! I start to walk away when I hear a communication from Dr. Lamb from my in helmet radio something about a Delta that needs to be stopped, I wished I had a voice just to tell her off. Oh well not my problem. I head back to my current base, a small abandoned apartment. I never stay in one place to long, not that I'm scared of splicers but if enough came not even I could stop them all!

I toss my helmet on my bed and stare at myself at the cracked mirror. Looking back at me is a tall gangly girl with messy red hair and freckles, I could almost look normal if it wasn't for those stupid glowing eyes! Raaagh! Stupid monster, dumb beast, no no I can't go down that road. I rummage through my stuff and find my saving grace of sanity in a small brown rectangular box. I put it on a moldy stand and press the button on it. A light clicks and a little see through man pops out of the top. He is about 15, tall, short ginger hair on his head as he wears a brown vest and trousers. My dear cousin. I sit on my bed as the program starts and listen to his old voice.

"Hello children Andi your personal tutor here, today I'll be teaching you the alphabet, and the best part it's in song ahem A…B…C…D"

I lie down and close my eyes as tears start coming. Then I start to dream about my earliest memories.

 **Ten years ago**.

I run through the pretty halls looking for angles. Mister bubbles trying to keep up but can't. Oh! There is a pretty angle, time to get to work. Hmm I wonder were angles come from. "Amelia!" huh? Oh a party guest he's funny looking with a lot of brown, but he has red hair like me. Oh well back to work.

"Come on Amelia please tell me they didn't turn you." The brown man is coming closer, better not get to close or Mr. B will unzip you, I giggle "groan" oh their he is.

"Wo wo wo I'm not dumb enough to go against a big daddy." The brown man slowly backs up. He looks around and scratches his head. Then he goes through his pockets and pulls out a small bag and slides it across the floor to me "here Amelia that's got to taste better then adam" I open the bag and it's full of little yellow balls I take one and pop it in my mouth. Wow it's sweet and sour at the same time "hee hee you always did like my hard candy." The brown man is staring at me funny, sad but also kind of happy. "You may be a little sister but I'll still keep an eye on you" he looks up to Mr. B "at least your well-guarded" he turns and starts walking away muttering something "curse you uncle I hope your choking on adam"

I smile and take the bag he left "what a funny man, come on Mr. B let's find more angles" for the next few weeks I keep seeing the brown man he gets as close as he can and slips gifts to me. He always smiles at me but when he thinks I'm not looking his face always turns bitter as he looks around.

Then one day I wake up and go out of my hidey hole Mr. B is waiting for me "come on maybe we'll see the brown man today" I run but then stop as a see black shoes. Those don't belong to the brown man. I look up there is a bunch of party goers but something is wrong. They are not shiny, were are the roses, the gold, these men are scary I scream "mister bubbles!"

Mr. B comes and starts tearing at them with his drill I try to stay out of the way but then I hear something. I turn ten of those whirly bird things come down and start shooting at daddy "I told you I could hack those bots" one of the men said. Mr. B manages to bring them down, but he's really hurt. "now while it's weak get him" the men attack Mr. B gets most of them but then the last two do something weird they have fire in their hands! No Daddy's burning! Mr. B! The two men look at me "all to ourselves" one says but then the other one catches him on fire. I start to run.

I don't get far before the bad man gets me. He looks at me hungrily he lifts a metal bar above his head I close my eyes waiting for the worst. BANG! Nothing I slowly open my eyes the bad man is standing there with a weird look on his face. He drops his bar and falls over. The Brown man! He is behind the bad man with a gun in his hand. He drops it and runs to me "Amelia!" he hugs me, it feels nice and warm, Mr. B was never this warm. "Are you ok? What happened? Where is the Big Daddy?"

I start to cry "Daddy's gone the bad men got him"

The brown man starts to pat my head "shush shush shush, it's ok I'm here" we just sit hugging for a while. I don't want it to end. But then the brown man gets up. "I can't leave you here. I don't care if you're a little sister come on Amelia we are going Home.

He takes my hand and we start walking I turn to him "who's Amelia?

"Huh?" the brown man stops and stares at me "oh right I heard sisters don't remember anything" he kneels down to my level "Amelia is your name. And that's what I'll call you" I like it it's pretty "I'm Andi, I'm your cousin" he smiles at me I don't know what a cousin is but he is so nice.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk a long time before we get to a weird work shop. We go in and the brown man, no Andi starts talking "Grandpa I'm home! I brought Amelia."

There is an old man at a desk with a bunch of brown boxes and glasses. "Oh really I thought that dead beat son in law sold her to the orphanage."

"He did"

The old man stops and looks at me in fear then to Andi "are you crazy we can't have a little sister here when the big daddy comes…"

"Her big daddy is dead, and I'm not going to let her end up the same way" Andi interrupts

The old man looks helpless "fine just keep her away from me, I don't want to be around when this blows up in your face." He starts to go back to his work "oh and do forget to do some recording, you may be my grandson but you still have to earn your keep."

"Yes grandpa" Andi leads me to a small room and puts me in bed "I have to get some work done you stay here and rest. And don't worry I'll take care of you" he touches my face with his hand and I hug it with mine as I cry. He smiles "good night Amelia"

I look up "Good night cousin"

A few days pass and cousin Andi is taking good care of me. He feeds me and keeps me clean, at first he doesn't want me to look for angles but I was getting sick so he let me go out. He never lets me go out without him and he always carries his gun with him. At least he's better keeping up then Mr. B.

I notice something about cousin. He always smiles at me or when he's working on the weird boxes. But he always looks angry when he's not. One day I ask him "Cousin why are you so angry?"

He looks down at me "oh I'm sorry, I just miss the surface" I don't get it "hee hee, you don't even remember the sun do you?" I shake my head he sighs "I don't like it down here, we aren't even supposed to be here. I'm only here because grandpa needed some help. It was supposed to be uncle but he's a dead beat. Probable dead in some ally right now serves him right."

"Why don't you like it here?" I still don't under stand

He smirks "Amelia why do you like me?"

That's a silly question "you feed me, clean me, let me look for angles, keep bad men from me, you take care of me!"

He smiles "that's right, and I do it because you're my family and I love you. We have to stay together. But Rapture isn't like that, everyone is only in it for themselves. 'No gods or kings' my foot all they did was make themselves gods, plasmids are proof of that." He walks over and looks out a window "if I could I would take you and get out of here, but no one leaves rapture" he goes back to his desk and starts working. I feel bad because he looks so sad.

A few days later cousin is taking me looking for angles. He has his scary face on and has his gun to make sure no bad men gets me. I find an angle and get to work. I try to hum a happy tune but I hear the people around talking "who is that?" "Does he think he's a Big Daddy?" "I wish I had my own sister" "why would he guard that monster" "those eyes ick like a monster." "monster" "Monster" "Monster!" "MONSTER!"

I finish and run to cousin and gap his leg "OK shows over clear out!" he shouts while waving his gun around.

We start walking home I turn to cousin and ask "am I a monster?"

He looks down "no"

"Then why do they call me that" I say near tears.

He kneels down "you have a slug in your body and it makes your eyes glow. I can't take it out, but it doesn't make you a monster, only your choices do that." He sees that I don't understand. He sighs "remember those bad men I saved you from?" I nod "they didn't have to do that, but they chose to take adam, they chose to let it consume them, they chose to keep their pride instead of getting help, and those choices made them into monsters" he stands up "a monster is a person that chooses to do a bad thing just to make themselves feel good then does nothing to make it right"

We start to walk again "cousin how do you know if you make a right decision?"

He thinks about it "morality is hard to teach especially down here, but ultimately it comes from inside you"

"You mean my slug?" I ask

He laughs "no silly I mean your heart" then he lightly pokes me in the chest. We smile the rest of the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

One day Cousin is working at his desk with his boxes and glasses when grandpa comes in "oh hello Amelia, ah Andi mail came for you."

Without looking up "just leave it on the desk"

Gramps drops the mail "you look tired"

"It's not easy keeping people away from Amelia" cousin yawns

Gramps smirks a little "maybe you should use some of her adam to get some plasmids"

Cousin has his angry face on when he turns to gramps "don't even joke about that Gramps!"

"Ok ok I was just kidding sheesh" he walks out

"Cousin why did you yell at gramps" I ask

He turns back to his work "I don't like adam"

"Why?" it didn't make sense adam was so tasty.

Without looking he points a screw driver at me "two reasons one it would hurt you to get it. And two my parents were killed because a surface junkey was trying to get his 'fix'. It doesn't matter the name I hate drugs"

I'm a little hurt "but I take adam"

"Your different, bad men put the slug in you and it makes adam, which makes more bad men"

"So I am a monster?" adam makes bad men

Cousin sighs "do you purposely put the slug in you?"

"No"

"Do you give it to people so they go crazy?"

"No"

"Then it wasn't your choice and you're not a monster" I smile a little "now can you bring that mail over and read it to me" I bring them over and look at the scribbles on it "well?" cousin looks at me and I feel my face going hot, I don't know what he wants me to do. Then he slaps himself in the head "oh right little girl can't read yet, maybe even if you weren't a little sister"

Oh so I wasn't just dumb "come here Amelia pull up a stool you might like this" I bring a stool and sit next to cousin "do you know what I work on every day?" I shake my head and he smiles "gramps and I call them memory boxes. We make them using these crystals that grandpa has the blueprints for. They store light and memory here In these glasses" he hands me one of the glass pieces "they store light and can play it back with both color and audio. These things are going to replace radio, T.V. and audio dairies."

"How does it work?" I ask

He shrugs "that goes into very confusing quantum physics, most people say it's crazy but what do you expect from the Lutece family" I look at him funny "oh yeah I never told you our last name is Lutece"

"I have a last name?" people have more than one name?

"Well Amelia technically your last name is Bradley, beside the Lutece name hasn't had respect for over 60 years after great great grandpa Robert went crazy"

"Crazy?" I repeat

"Yeah something about him having a sister trough a tear. Ever since then we have been known as crazy scientist, but grandpa and I might be able to fix that with these memory boxes."

Now this was exciting "how did you make them?"

Cousin smiles "well Gramps had the idea then something weird happed two red headed twins gave him the last piece of the puzzle then disappeared, something about a gift for their alternates, whatever that means."

Cousin was really excited about this and that made me happy, he got up and went to the closet "here I have a gift for you" he pulled out one of the boxes that I now knew as a memory box. "this one I made special to teach kids" he fiddles with the buttons and a little see through version of him pops out "hello children Andi your personal tutor here, today I'll be teaching you the alphabet, and the best part it's in song ahem A…B…C…D"

Amazing "wow it's you"

Cousin chuckles "we call this the hologram. Originally we were going to have famous people teach, but we didn't have the money, so gramps had me do it. They didn't sell well though since I'm just a fifteen year old kid. 'Sigh' doesn't matter if I'm smarter than half of this city" I look at him funny "oh I might be older then you but I'm still a kid, here I'll show you how to work it"

Cousin shows me what buttons to push. He said that using the lessons he made I could learn how to read, write, sing, identify plants, animals, how to fight (save that one for when your older), history science, everything he said. And I wanted to learn everything.


	4. Chapter 4

So it went day after day he would work at his desk making new memory boxes, while I learned nursery rhymes and letters on the special box he gave me. He would take me angle hunting when I really felt like it but I tried not to. Cousin taught me about choices and how if we don't make them they make us. I didn't want them to make me. He taught me the more you know the better choices you can make. I was very happy with cousin, he was like the best daddy. Every time I called him that though he told me to call him cousin instead.

It was strange the longer I stayed the less I could see all the pretty things cousin says it was the things I learned breaking the brainwashing, I didn't get it. He said it made me more normal but I wasn't sure I looked in the mirror and I looked human but my eyes glow and my skin was pale, I looked like a monster. But I never said that near cousin otherwise he would go on and on about how I was normal.

I started to notice strange things, more and more scary people, or splicers as Cousin called them. When I went to bed I could hear Gramps and Cousin arguing about some guy named Atlas, but cousin said not to worry. But I did.

Then everything fell apart. Cousin and gramps left me behind to grab some things they said only they knew the code so I would be safe. I was playing with the memory box it was talking about something called rainbows when cousin burst into the room breathing hard and slamming the door behind him. "Cousin?"

Cousin looked at me with a scary look "we have to go."

I didn't understand "why"

"Atlas started a war" he said as he went through some desks

War? The memory box said wars were terrible bad things why would there be one in Rapture? I turn to cousin to see him holding a shotgun and my syringe he hands it to me. "Have you looked at the how to fight section of the memory box?" I nod guiltily "good!" he said and I look up in surprise "splicers are coming if any get close stab them!" he hand me my syringe and starts to push a dresser away from the wall. All of a sudden there is banging at the door.

"Curse it they got here faster than I thought" the dresser is moved and there is a hidey hole there.

"Cousin what's happening?"

"No time"

"Where's gramps?"

"No time"

I'm scared he puts me in the hole "but…" I hear a crash a splicer runs towards the hidey hole and cousin shoots him "GO!" he shouts

More splicers come he can't shoot fast enough. I start to come out Cousin sees me and shouts "Amelia Bradly Lutece, leave now or I will shoot myself and make you leave" he's not kidding I cry as I crawl away hearing cousin shouting curses at the screaming splicers. I hide till I can't hear anything anymore.

I don't know how long I cried in the vents, eventually I left and I saw outside our home. There was angles everywhere. No that can't be right. What did Cousin say "Most people see the world how they want to see it. I try to see it how it is." I don't want to see this fake world anymore, I want to see the world like cousin and grandpa saw it. I shake and hit my head and when I look up there are bodies everywhere. Some splicers, some normal people, all dead. I scream, I scream in terror, how could I not know? Is this were angles came from? Why did I see the world this way? I close my eyes, when i open them I see the shining world again but I know it's just a lie.

I wander around clutching my syringe like a life line. I hear something. Please don't let it be splicers. I crawl in a hidey hole, I'm scared but curious I move towards the sound I peek out a nearby hole and see two splicers surrounding a dead body, at least I think they are why can't I see the world as it really is? "this old guy had no adam on him, just a waste of time" one splicer said to the other, the second a girl replied back "well he ain't with us he was against us, one less person to worry about, stay here I'm going to scout ahead" the girl leaves and the guy starts wandering around muttering about adam, defiantly splicers.

I wait till he's close, what did the memory box say about the body? "The head is the most important part"? I think that's what it said. The splicer has his back to the hidey hole.

What did cousin say "choices are what make us good or evil" "good choices are harder to make then good ones" "splicers chose to give up their choice for adam" "bad men can make it so good people have to make bad choices" I scream and practically jump out of the hidey hole. The splicer barely turns around in surprise as I lunge my syringe into his throat. I cry adam filled tears as he chokes to death. I take my syringe form his corpse and turn around.

I see the body they were talking about "Grandpa!" I run over to his body, he never had adam so he wasn't an angel, but maybe that was a good thing. Cousin's memory box taught me what a grandpa was. He was scared of me but he loved me to let me stay. I could only trust him and Cousin, now because of adam he's dead. Adam makes splicers, adam makes monsters, I'm a monster, he's dead because of me. I'm crying so hard that I don't notice the lady splicer come back.

She grabs me and turns me around "what did you do to my mate?" she yells "give me the adam you little brat" the shining world disappears and I see the disfigured lady in front of me like a nightmare, but it's real. She is shaking me trying to strangle me, on instinct I stab my syringe into her stomach and drain her adam. She lets go and backs away in shock. I run behind her and stable her legs, she is on her knees now. Eyes wide in fear and disbelief she looks me in the eye. With a sniff and a sob I stab her in the heart.

I just made two angles. It's like I'm out of my body as I drain her adam. This is what I've been doing? This is what the shining world kept me from seeing? I try not to but I lift the bottle to my lips. I cry the whole time I drink. It taste so good. I want to throw up, why did I drink? Didn't I have a choice? Am I really a monster?

I would have kept crying but I knew more splicers would come. It was hard to see, the shining world and the real world conflicting in my eyes till only the shining world remained. I keep wandering till I see something familiar. The door to my home, it's broken I run in and see dead splicers everywhere, even the shining world can't hide that the place was destroyed. "Cousin? Cousin? Cousin!?" I cry but I can't find him, my foot bumps something, it's the pistol Cousin save me with the first time I hug it to my chest and cry

I'm a monster, a monster! A monster! "A monster is a figment of the imagination" cousin? I run to the next room, but it's just my memory box with cousin's recording "the only monsters around are the one's man makes. To paraphrase Andrew Ryan a man choses rationality a monster obeys instinct." Even know cousin you comfort me. I'm not going to be a monster, I'm not going to let the splicers get me. I grab my syringe, Cousin's pistol, and my memory box. I crawl into the hidey hole and look back. I don't think I'll ever see my home again.


	5. Chapter 5

Years passed, I hid as best I could. I had no Daddy, no cousin, I was alone. I found angles easily enough splicers were surprised that I could defend myself without a big daddy, it was usually their last surprise. Whenever I was scared, or lonely, or thought I was a monster I would turn on the memory box and teach myself. Cousin would be proud that I could read and write. I started looking at the harder lessons on the memory box, cousin was right he was smart, since I had nothing else to do I learned, I kept learning to what cousin box would call college level. I learned a lot but the most important thing I learned was that cousin loved to teach.

Every now and then I would find another sister and her daddy, we would play, but every time I tried to teach her to read or something she would get bored and leave, the daddy going with her too, I also remember a time when guys were shouting over the speakers. Ryan, Atlas, and Fontaine. There was a lot of angles around that time then everything went quite

One day I woke up and I felt funny. Then it got worse, I felt like I was burning, freezing, and being electrocuted all at once. When I could open my eyes the shining world was gone only the real one remained. Then I looked at my hands they were on fire, no that can't be, only splicers with plasmids could do that, they were monsters, was I a monster? I tried to run to a hidey hole but I was too big! What was going on!? Cousin didn't know much about plasmids so the memory box didn't help. I screamed I screamed till I couldn't anymore. It hurt so much. Splicers didn't bug me. In fact every time one got close it was like the plasmids tore them apart.

When I could finally move again I explored. It hurt to walk but I kept going. Eventually I found another sister. I tried to talk to her but all that came out was either a squeak or a screech. I touched her and she freaked out she looked crazy. I tried to calm her down but she just ran. What happened? Then I realized, cousin taught me the shining world was fake, this was her first time seeing it. She didn't know as much as me. She was so scared she went crazy! I hugged my memory box close grateful to Cousin. I got older and bigger and stronger, I could fight the splicers myself now but I kept Cousins gun with me just in case. I also started to hear things I think a plasmid bottle said it was telekinesis, I could hear thoughts but only little ones. I tried to use it to talk to the other sisters but that didn't work. So I still had no voice, I used the voices in my head to tell witch splicers to fight. The crazy ones, the ones that were monsters I killed if I could. But if I could hear reason, I thought they could make a choice I left them alone if I could. I think cousin would have done that.

Then one day I had run out of food and angles I was so hungry. Eventually I couldn't move anymore then some splicers came, I thought it was time for me to die but then I heard a ladies voice. "That's defiantly a little sister, or should I say big sister" I looked up and say a stern looking blond lady wearing a weird glasses and a dress. But I couldn't smell adam, she hasn't spliced?! "Don't worry we won't hurt you. My name is Dr. Sofia Lamb" I could tell she was telling the truth but I still didn't trust her

She took me to a place called Persephone they fed me and I saw a bunch of other sisters there to. They were like wild animals, but I could see that they also acted like little girls, they were just happy they didn't have to hide and fight all the time. As they played I curled up in a corner and felt sorry for them. They didn't know any better they couldn't make choices, they were almost a monster.

Then one day Dr. Lamb took us to a room the air smelt funny the next thing I knew I was waking up on a small bed we all heard lambs voice "you have had to be protected your whole life now you can be the protectors see for yourselves" the lights go on and there are mirrors we see ourselves and I'm shocked. We are wearing diving suites like the big daddy's but lighter and faster. Also instead of a drill we have a syringe like sword so we could still get adam. I could her the other's voices in my head "Like Daddy" they whispered. Apparently I'm the only one not happy, I look like a monster. I walk over to the nearest mirror and punch it.

Everything goes quiet, I see Doctor Lamb "something wrong?" she asks genuinely puzzled. The other sisters crowd around her like she is their mother. I just take off my helmet and stick my tongue out to her. I then walk away and find a corner to watch my memory box, it's been so long I've almost ran out of things to look at on it. every now and then I explore I find the only other big sister with a name, it's Eleanor she seems sane I wish I could talk to her but I still have no voice and she thinks I'm just like the rest. I could see a little in her head, she thought about her daddy a lot, she was closer to him than the rest, almost like I was with cousin.

I hated to admit it but the armor did help I didn't have to hide as much, I could explore more, but one day I found something that wasn't supposed to be there. A little sister, that didn't make sense they were all big sisters now. How was this possible? One goes up to me and hugs me "hi big sister." She is so innocent I see the shining world in her head. This wasn't good. I put her in the cage on my back, why was their such a convenient cage on my back? And head to Lamb's office. I knock "oh I see you met the new sisters" Lamb looks unamused behind her door "yes the other sister have been bringing them down so they could be part of our family." What?! This wasn't right, they were taking away these girls choice, How? Why? I wanted to attack Lamb and get the answers but I knew that would just turn the other big sisters against me. I slowly walk away and slink against the wall I take the sister off my back and turn on the nursey rhymes from my memory box. The little sister enjoys that and I can't help but smile. Well if lamb is bringing them down the least I can do is protect them.

The chance came sooner than I thought. Some of Lambs splicers were getting too close to the sisters. They knew they weren't supposed to but I could hear in their heads. There thirst for adam outweighed their reason. They were truly monsters without choice like Cousin talked about. It was times like this I was glad I practiced with all the different plasmids I had. I teleported above the first splicer as he was about to grab the sister and stabbed him in the back. I then tuned to the other splices, they were ready for a fight but it was pathetic. Cousin had invited every trained fighter from karate, to boxing, even football to give a little something for the memory box. Though not as good as a real trainer it was still better then these mindless splicers. They didn't last long.

"Well well" I look up and see Lamb staring at the carnage along with a bunch of wowed little sisters "I know you don't like me but I think I have a job that would help us both. Not all the splicers listen to me, plus I need the adam anyway. You go out and find the rouge ones and dispose of them so they don't hurt the sisters. Understand?" I nod.

From then on I was wandering the halls of rapture killing all the splicers I could and every now and then playing with the little sisters. I lived, but I still hated it the whole city had become a monster, even if I could somehow get all the sisters big and little to the surface they would still be seen as monsters. I was just one monster trying to make myself human. I wondered why I kept doing this, but then I remembered. Cousin I miss you,


	6. Chapter 6

Present

It was then that I opened my eyes from my sleep, Cousin's hologram was still singing the ABC's for the thousands time. I yawn and turn the memory box off. I then put the helmet on, there is nonstop noise about Delta whoever that was, so I switched the frequency, I'm so happy the memory box had a coarse that taught me about radios.

Another day, another hunt, I guess anyway there was no such thing as day and night down here. I start to stalk the halls when I hear the sound of multiple feet. It sounds like little sisters, but there is no way there would be so many at once. I turn the corner and see a old lady with grey hair and ratty clothes with a bunch of little girls heading straight for me. Wait a minute, I recognize those girls, I rescued some of them they're little sisters but their eyes don't glow. What is going on?

"Come little ones we have to go before the splicers find us…" the lady stops in front of me just barely noticing me. She speaks with a German accent, or I think it's German according to the memory box. She is scared of me, not surprising since I look like a monster, but I don't care I just want to know why the sisters' eyes aren't glowing. I try to get closer but the lady stands protectively in front of the sisters, I haven't seen that since Cousin. "Do not touch the little ones you brute" Brute? That's not nice, what's a brute? I need to talk to her but I have no voice.

Then I notice one sister is holding some crayons. I try to come closer but the lady is still blocking me. So I take of my helmet and smile, this shocks her, it is almost funny, but I guess she never saw a big sister without a helmet. I smile and kneel to the sister's level like Cousin would and point to the crayon. The sister realizes what I want and throws a crayon to me I catch and almost miss. I then walk to the cleanest part of wall I could find, even though I can write their wasn't a lot of need to practice so sloppy I write my name "A-m-e-l-i-a" I then back away and motion the lady to take a look.

She hesitantly comes and looks "Amelia?" Yes! Yes! I start to nod my head and tap my chest "your Amelia?" nod even faster "you're not going to hurt us?" I shake my head no. "Why isn't Lamb controlling you?" blah she had to mention Lamb I just stick my tongue out. "Can you communicate?" I point to the crayon "oh"

I go back to the wall and write "who are you?" I write

She takes a look and takes a moment to read my sloppy writing "I am Brigid Tenenbaum"

That name sounds familiar for some reason "why are you here with the little sister?" I write

She sighs "I assume you're smart enough to understand, I'm here to pay the price of my sins, my choices. Ten years ago I made the little sisters, at first they were an experiment, but I grew to be like their mother, I had to save them from what I did, but I couldn't have done it without Jack" who was Jack? Wait was this lady saying she could cure little sisters? "we saved as many as we could but had to leave, and those left behind became big sisters, I'm sorry" she looks sad, I don't get why she was blaming herself "we thought it was over, but then surface girls started disappearing about a year ago, I knew they were being taken to Rapture" I stick my tongue out this had Lamb's smell all over it. Tenenbaum was almost crying now. "There was so little I could do, Lamb almost controls everything, and the splicer are worse then ever, Big Daddies and Big Sisters hunting us. I thought Delta and Eleanor could help but the splicers are ruthless, not even Sinclair will be able to guide them" Sinclair another familiar name? "and it won't be long till they catch up to us." Tenenbaum is on her knees know "all my fault all my sins, I'm a monster" she starts to cry I feel bad for her, I don't understand everything. I know she made bad choices but she is trying to make them right from what cousin said that's not a monster.

I kneel down and hug her that's what cousin would have done. She was shocked at first but then returned it. It wasn't long before all the sisters joined, it felt nice. Tenenbaum sniffs a little then asks "How have you stayed sane?"

I get up and write one word on the wall "Cousin"

"Cousin?" she asks confusedly, then a flash of recognition "wait Cousin, red hair, a memory box in your cage. Your that little sister the Lutece kid had!" how did she know that? Wait a minute, now I remember why I know her name!

Ten years ago

I skip around Cousin's feet when there is a knock on the door "who could that be?" cousin gets up from his desk and asks through the door "to who do we owe this pleasures?"

"Rapture security, open up on suspension of having stolen property from Fontaine futuristics."

Cousin didn't look happy, and Grandpa looked panicked "oh come on, it's bad enough splicers are always knocking, look come back when you have someone important not some grunt" then cousin storms off without opening the door.

The next day someone important did come a Mr. Sinclair "well mister Lutece it's a mighty fine workshop young got here, do you live here to?" he asks in his southern drawl as he chews a cigar.

Cousin Folds his arms "what do you want!?"

Sinclair raises an eyebrow and turns to Gramps "you let the kid do the talking around here?"

Grandpa looks down "the girl is his responsibility" he states flatly

Sinclair looks back at cousin "I see, well to be frank little sisters belong to rapture you can't have your private one just because its daddy dies"

Cousin stamps his foot "She isn't an it she is a her, and that's my cousin your talking about"

Sinclair has an amused smile "then how did she turn out this way then?

"My uncle was a dead beat hoping to live off of his father in laws name in utopia, didn't work out for him"

"I see" says Mister Sinclair "well now you should know that whatever she used to be she isn't any more"

"I don't believe that" says cousin.

Sinclair looks smug "see for yourself" he turns to me "Hello little girl would you like to come with me, I can take you were you'll have a daddy, lot's of sisters and all the Lollipops and adam you can eat."

I walk over and hug cousin's leg "thank you mister Sinclair but I want to stay with cousin, but the other sisters can visit me if they like" Cousin smiles and pats my head. I think I made him feel good.

Sinclair is shocked "I don't believe it."

Cousin looks at him "believe it sir she is my family and I'm not letting anyone take her or hurt her."

Sinclair recovers a bit "be that as it may, she is still a walking adam factory, the more she stores the more the splicers will come and don't lie I saw the scars on your door"

Cousin looks down "isn't their anything we can do for her?"

Sinclair looks torn "this has never happened before" he sighs then starts to write something on a piece of paper "tell you what, it's well know that you Luteces hate adam, so you take this note to my….acquaintance and I'm sure she'll help you"

Cousin looks up "wait we can keep her?"

Sinclair gets up and starts to leave "as long as her adam gets back into the economic system I don't think anyone cares who's guarding her. Let's go men."

After Sinclair leaves cousin kneels down and hugs me for a while.

The next day cousin takes me to some place called the little sister orphanage, he walks up to the lady at the front desk "we are here to see Ms. Tenenbaum" we sit a little while till the German lady comes.

"Yes" she says distractedly. Cousin hands her the note and she looks it over. Then she looks up

"Why would you want a little one? that's dangerous."

"She's family" Tenenbaum shrugs and takes me to another room, she gives me a shot and I get sleepy.

When I wake up cousin is there and I feel funny "hey their Amelia" he smiles "try not to overdo it you just had a lot of adam taken out." He takes me to a room with a bunch of other sisters "why don't you play while I talk to Dr. Tenenbaum" I run off but can still hear them talking

"Thank you" says cousin

Tenenbaum Shrugs "it's part of the job, she'll be back next time here adam levels are high." She turns and starts going through a drawer "you probable want to be paid for the adam you gave us"

Cousin shrugs "I won't complain but I don't need it"

Tenenbaum looks up in surprise "then why would you bring her here?"

"I don't want the splicers to get her, she's my cousin"

"She is a little sister"

"She is still a little girl, they all are" cousin points to us "look, they still talk like a little girl, the play like a little girls, they sing like a little girl, they even say 'I love you' like a little girl. You can't tell me they haven't said that to you you're practically the only mother figure they have"

Tenenbaum looks uncomfortable "True but how do you know they mean it?"

Cousin walks over to me "glowing eyes or not you can see the innocence and tell they mean it. Time to go Amelia we'll be back soon to play with your friends."

We walk pass Tenenbaum and she says "your pretty wise for a crazy Lutece, you have given me a lot to think about"

The present

So that's why she looked familiar, she was the lady that made adam and little sisters. She was as surprised as me "I can't believe you survived ten years without a protector, what on earth did your cousin teach you?!" I just tap my memory box in response

I walk to the wall and write "now what?" Tenenbaum sighs "there is too much to do, I have to get these sisters to safety, and there are still so many to save. I don't have any more weapons I'm not sure what to do." She was trying so hard to do the right thing, but all the world was against her. The least I could do was do the right thing to. I put my hand on her shoulder, she stiffens and looks up "will you protect us?" I smile and nod, she smiles to with hope in her eyes. I put my helmet back on and gesture for her to lead the way.


End file.
